Be my valentine
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: "É porque eu sei que você vai sair comigo, cedo ou tarde"
1. Chapter 1

14 de fevereiro

Ouvi um som vindo do sofá da sala comunal. Virei a cabeça e vi o rosto bobo de James Potter à minha frente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tornando seu cabelo já bagunçado em um ninho construído por um passarinho epilético.

- Oi, Lilly - seu tom era surpreso, seus olhos sonolentos.

- Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui?- não consegui segurar.

- É uma sala comunal, Lilly – explicou-me enquanto sorria.

-Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer- revirei os olhos e sentei no mesmo sofá que ele.

-Ah, lógico! Você está se perguntado por que eu, James Potter, a estrela do time de quadribol está sozinho esta noite, certo?-seu tom era arrogante, como sempre.

-Sim- o meu tom também.

Ele passava a mão na nuca, enquanto procurava as palavras certas com uma ex pressão pensativa.

-Não encontrei uma namorada à tempo- disse no momento em que levantou os ombros. Um sorriso discreto passou por sua boca- E você, Lilly?

-Realmente, encontra alguém que te queira deve ser impossível- falei com ironia. Uma gargalhada triunfal quase me escapou.

Potter fingiu ter sido atingido por minhas palavras. Seu rosto era o mais falso possível. Depois soltou uma gargalhada por mim, sua voz levemente rouca preencheu a sala.

-E _você_, Lilly- inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente me olhando de baixo para cima, por conta da luz da lareira seus olhos pareciam avermelhados, como tijolo.

-Caso você não se lembre temos dever Transfiguração para segunda.

-Isso me parece uma desculpa esfarrapada, Lilly- um sorriso sarcástico moldou seu rosto-Também é difícil encontrar alguém que te queira?

Ah, idiota! Ele menos desagradável quando sorria de uma orelha á outra!

-Lógico que não, Potter- falei de modo calmo, mas desviei o olhar. Sabia que estava vermelha.

-Quer fazer uma aposta? Se você não encontrar ninguém no ano que vem, nós saímos- ele não me deu tempo para responder- Se você encontrar eu nunca mais aporrinho o Snivellus.

Isso parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

-O que te faz tão confiante, Potter? Porque eu tenho certeza que você morreria se parasse de mexer com o Snape...

Ele riu.

-É porque sei que você vai sair comigo, cedo ou tarde .

Sorriu largo, estreitando os olhos. Parecia até bonito, atrasando minha reação.

Joguei ama almofada, mirando em sua cabeça, mas ele era muito rápido. James sempre desviara quando lhe joguei algo.

-J/L-

N/A: Essa fic James/Lilly é dedicada à Souhait .

Se gostarem mandem reviews- se não gostarem tbm.

O próximo capítulo virá em dez dias.


	2. Chapter 2

15 de fevereiro

-Lilly Evans, fala logo!- Lene gritou- Não agüento você com essa cara de quem tem alguma coisa pra contar. Pelas barbas de Merlim!

Suspirei e mirei Marlene. Sua expressão curiosa e, ao mesmo tempo, enérgica a deixava mais bonita.

- Ontem eu fiz uma coisa...

- Que foi?

- Fiz uma aposta que me parecia ganha, mas agora eu já não sei... - retirei minhas mãos da grama, peguei uma pedrinha e taquei-a no lago. Afinal, precisava melhorar minha mira.

- E a aposta foi?- seu tom desconfiado e o jeito que mexeu as sobrancelhas me fizeram ficar com vontade de rir.

- Apostei com Potter- confessei.

Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram tanto que podiam soltar de seu rosto.

- O que você apostou com James? Lilly, você não apostou sua virgindade...

- Não!- gritei a interrompendo. Porque Marlene sempre pensava no pior? Sexo com Potter... até parece- Apostei que sairia com ele ano que vem... no dia dos namorados.

Eu corei _mesmo_? Por que eu corei? Eu devo ser muito idiota. Pelo menos, mais do que ele. Eu apostaria que Potter não estava corando por aí enquanto contava suas idiotices ao Sirius.

- Ufa... não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei...-Lene disse aliviada.

_Nunca_ era tão ruim quanto ela dizia.

Joguei mais uma pedra no lago, imaginando a cabeça bagunçada de James Potter no lugar da água escura.

N/A: aí esta o segundo capítulo. Desculpem-me pelos erros de Português ridículos do primeiro. Procurei tomar mais cuidado nesse...

Se você ler e gostar- ou não- deixe reviews. Eu juro que respondo.


	3. Chapter 3

13 de fevereiro (1 ano depois)

Atravessei os corredores do castelo o mais rápido que pude, esbarrando qualquer um que se colocasse à minha frente- ainda bem que minhas noções de equilíbrio não eram como as de Marlene.

Quando cheguei ao campo onde a Grifinória , encontrei um James petrificado me olhando enquanto eu ficava mais afobada e vermelha. Os esportes nunca foram o meu forte.

-Potter, seu idiota!- disse pausadamente, na tentativa que aquele ignóbil realmente me compreendesse- Você está trapaceando.

Cruzei os braços no peito para mostrar minha indignação como só uma mulher consegue.

James desceu da vassoura. Eu torci bastante para que ele caísse, mas lógico não deu certo. Afinal, ele era James Potter- não tinha as mesmas noções de equilíbrio que a Marlene. Ele apontou para si com uma expressão incrédula.

-Eu?- sussurrou com falsidade, enquanto se aproximava.

-Sabe, Potter? Desde o primeiro ano pelo menos uma pessoa me convida para sair no dia dos namorados.- eu não queria uma reposta, era mais uma frase retórica...mas obviamente da boca de James só saem coisas sem educação. Olhei-o de forma incisiva, como uma prevenção.

-Não está se achando muito, Lilly?-ele parou muito preto de mim e colocou a mão na cintura. Parecia um gay.

-Não está parecendo muito gay?

Ele só riu. Continuou na mesma pose, arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando minha confissão.

-Eu falei com uma pessoa. Ela me disse que você ameaçou azarar qualquer pessoa que me convidasse para sair.- usei meu melhor tom de acusação- _Isso_ é trapaça, Potter.

-Lilly, não é trapaça- falou calmo, recebi um sorriso quase compreensivo- Achava mesmo que eu ia facilitar pra você?

Ele suspirou e coçou o topo da cabeça.

_ Só é trapaça quando alguém- ele apontou para mim- estabelecesse alguma regra. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, Lilly.

O desgraçado gargalhou, zombando da minha desgraça.

- Você é muito...- meu indicador tocou seu peito, perdi toda vontade de brigar- estúpido.

-É bom você se prepare, Lilly. Amanhã temos um encontro- ele riu de leve e afagou minha cabeça.

James pegou sua vassoura no chão. Gritava para o time que subitamente prestou atenção nele.

Eu precisava de muito tempo para aprender como se joga com James Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lene, eu não sei como me vestir- confessei rapidamente, para que mais ninguém no corredor pudesse compreender o teor de nossa conversa.

-Tudo começa com a calcinha, você põe as pernas nos dois buracos- arqueei a sobrancelha, mas ela não parou- Com as calças você faz o mesmo. Mas cuidado! Não pode deixar de abotoar e subir o zíper.

-Lene, do que você ta falando?- a interrompi antes que aquela conversa sem nexo continuasse.

Ela me olhou surpresa e depois revirou os olhos.

-Estou ensinando como se vestir.

Claro, faz todo sentido uma garota de dezesseis anos que não sabe como colocar uma roupa. No mundo mágico de Marlene isso tem toda lógica.

-Marlene, eu sei colocar roupas. O que eu não sei é qual delas eu uso amanhã.

Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos, as informações corretas entrando em sua cabeça. Deu um sorriso largo passando na mão na cabeça.

-Ah...entendo. Por que você não vai de saia? Tenho certeza que o James gosta.

-Lene, deve estar uns dois graus lá fora. Além disso, não preciso agradar o Potter.

- Se essa é sua intenção, use uma calça folgada e uma blusa larga.

-Mas se eu for assim vou ficar feia. Então ele vai me importunar pelo resto da minha me dizendo a quão ridícula eu estava quando saímos juntos.

Eu falei rápido demais, aquela conversa estava me deixando nervosa. Comecei a bater os pés no chão.

-Olha, eu tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre isso. Acho que você quer que ele te importune pelo resto da sua vida- Lene sorriu estreitando os olhos.

-O que?- minha voz aguda e indignada propagou-se pelo corredor, mas nenhum dos alunos apressados pareceu notar-Olha, eu vou usar qualquer roupa mesmo. Porque eu não estou nem aí se ele gosta mais de saias e sei lá mais o que.

Afinal, se ele tivesse preferência por loiras não significava que eu iria pintar o meu cabelo.

N/A: desculpem se a Marlene está muito idiota, mas sempre que eu escrevo sobre ela me inspiro no Tamaki( de Ouran). E para quem gosta dela postei também uma fic pra ela e pro Sirius.

Se vocês leram e gostaram- ou não- dessa fic, deixem reviews.

Era lógico que o James iria se garantir, só a iludida da Lilly que não percebeu.


	4. Chapter 4

14 de fevereiro (um ano depois da aposta)

Encontrei-me com James na estrada para Hogsmeade. A paisagem poderia ser resumida à cinza e branco, pois nevava tanto que a cobria por completo.O que era bem típico de fevereiro. Ou eu me tornei subitamente tão importante para o mundo, que este resolveu retratar o meu humor de perdedora.

- James, você esperou muito?- meu tom era levemente irritado, mais pelo fato de eu ter perdido uma aposta do que ter que sair com James Potter.

Logicamente eu sabia o que esperar, já ouvi mais de mil e um relatos de como ele era lindo, incrível, engraçado e, improvavelmente, carinhoso. Porém, obviamente eu não iria nunca entrar no jogo dele - ou eu simplesmente me esforçaria ao máximo para não fazê-lo.

Ele pareceu surpreso e depois riu seus olhos estreitados pelas maçãs vermelhas de frio.

- Não, Lilly - ele me olhou discretamente de cima abaixo. Surpresa para ele: eu estava usando calças! Ele me estendeu a mão, e notei que não era para que eu a segurasse, porque apesar dele ser um estúpido, ele não era otário. James sabia que mesmo que sua mão fosse feita de ouro eu não iria segura-la como uma apaixonadinha qualquer. Ele carregava uma caixa vermelha e acetinada em formato de coração.

-James, eu não comprei nada para você.

Segurei a caixa com as mãos, ainda um pouco embaraçada. Dentro havia sapos de chocolate que seguravam morangos em um formato de coração perfeito demais para qualquer presente trouxa. Devia estar delicioso. Sempre adorei morango com chocolate.

-Eu sei, Lilly.

Era bom que não esperasse nada de mim mesmo, pois estava além das minhas habilidades pensar em um presente para ele. James sorriu, passando a mão pela testa para retirar a franja escura dos olhos castanhos e um pouquinho esverdeados.

-Mas hoje você é, tecnicamente, minha namorada.

_Meus _olhos verdes se arregalaram com a naturalidade da expressão "minha namorada". E até soava bem no tom levemente grave de sua voz...

-Mas não se preocupe, Lilly- seu tom irônico me dizia que boa coisa não sairia de sua boca - não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Iniciei o caminho para Hogsmeade. Não precisava ver seu sorriso de cafajeste para ficar envergonhada. Afinal, eu já pensava no que eu poderia querer.

-Só nessa sua cabeça bagunçada, Potter- falei, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. E nunca deixaria que ele visse o discreto sorriso em meus lábios.

N/A: esse capítulo saiu um pouco curto, mas espero que gostem. O próximo de ser o último a menos que eu tenha um surto de inspiração.

Se você leu essa fic e gostou- ou não- deixe uma review. Eu juro que respondo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ainda 14 de fevereiro

Madame Rosmerta, definitivamente, não me lembrava do Inverno. Seus cachinhos loiros e seus olhos brilhantes eram muito vivos. Acho que ela mesma tinha essa impressão, já que todo ano no especial dia dos namorados a decoração do Três vassouras era diferente. E eu fiquei realmente surpresa quando eu e James entramos e nos vimos em pleno outono.

Todo o local parecia um pequeno parque- com as mesas usuais no meio-. As folhas caíam uma à uma, mas não chegavam ao chão.

Sumiam antes.

- Incrível, né, Lilly?- James falou enquanto eu sentava e ajeitava a minha calça meio colada, seu tom me lembrava de que se há seis anos eu não teria a chance de ver uma decoração tão inacreditável.

- Muito...- continuei olhando ao meu redor e saí do meu transe quando percebi que Marlene não estava no estabelecimento.- Isso não é estranho? Pensei que Marlene estivesse aqui com Sirius.

- Sabe como é, Lilly?- ele começou todo convencido- Meu amiguinho não perde tempo!

Seu sorriso cafajeste me fez pensar que ELE não perdia tempo.

Pobre e convencido Potter, achando que ganharia alguma coisa com essa conversa fácil...mas não é porque um cachorro se comporta bem que ele ganha recompensa.

Bom, nem todos.

- Não sei.-minha voz era impaciente e um pouco nervosa.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia concordar. Não que eu quisesse irritá-lo, porque mesmo que quisesse James me deu um sorriso bobo como só ele consegue. Eu só precisava discordar mesmo.

Dizer 'não 'para James parecia ser algo reservado só à mim.E eu já não sabia por mais quanto tempo eu conseguiria...

- Nem todos os garotos em Hogwarts são desse seu tipinho, que simplesmente saem por sair com as pobres meninas inocentes e apaixonadas. Se aproveitando de toda sua inocência para conseguir o que querem- falei extremamente rápido, e sabia que em baixo da confiança de meus olhos verdes havia uma pontada de ciúmes.

-Lógico, só os sinceros- Potter me presenteou com o seu sorrisinho de vitória fácil.

Ele pensava que era James, o mestre do retrucar.

- Ou aqueles que não conseguem a garota que realmente querem- meu sorriso irônico teve um quê de sádico.

Hmmm, acho que ele não contava com essa. James, James seu pequeno ingênuo.

- Ou isso- ele deu de ombros. Tudo para não dizer que eu estava certa. A teimosia daquele ser de cabeça bagunçada não tinha limites.

Por poucos instantes desviou o olhar para as folhinhas caducas que caíam ao nosso redor.

- Lilly, por que você aceitou fazer aquela aposta comigo?- ele parecia realmente curioso, seus olhos esverdeados brilhantes na claridade do 'outono'-Porque eu sei que você não é altruísta para apostar pelo bem estar do Snivellus..

Ahhh! James seu idiota! Por que se finge de desentendido

- Porque...- pensei em como me esquivar- Segui meu intinto!

Resposta besta... nem o Potter acreditaria nisso.

Não era a verdade. Pelo sorriso discreto e de canto que se formou no rosto de James eu tive certeza: ele sabia disso.

Pelo jeito meio cínico e surpreso que ele murmurou "é mesmo?".

Mas não me achei idiota por deturpar as coisas dessa maneira. Pois ele sabia o real motivo.

Eu precisava de um ano inteiro para saciar o meu orgulho, sua pequena sobrevida. Precisava me fingir de indignada, enquanto na realidade eu pouco me esforcei para vencê-lo. Nunca consideraria a hipótese de aceitar um convite normal. Fingiria que não escutaria Marlene, Quando ela me obrigasse a admitir que ela estava correta no final das contas.

E, principalmente, eu deveria admitir que o ser com um sorrisinho irônico e irremediavelmente bobo à minha frente era a pessoa com quem eu queria passar esse dia dos namorados.

Também teria que dizer a ele que eu adorava como ele colocava o meu nome em todas as frases que ele falava. Ou o jeito que ele sempre tentava me impressionar.

James levou a mão ao cabelo e o ajeitou despretensiosamente. As pontas escuras ainda nos olhos, que desconfiavam desse meu lado.

- O que vai querer, Lilly?

Talvez meu orgulho queira somente mais umas duas horas de vida. Porque depois desse encontro ele não sobreviveria por muito mais tempo.

Afinal, eu também não queria perder mais tempo.

N/A: Essa fic é dedicada inteiramente

à Souhait cujas fics me lembram de

como o James é um personagem incrível e de como a Lilly

não deveria perder tempo.

Para vocês que gostam de J/L semana que vem eu posto

o primeiro capítulo de um projeto maior(tanto em número de capítulos quanto no tamanho dos mesmos) que esse!

E esse foi o final da minha primeira fic postada no fanfiction

estou muito feliz mesmo!

Se você leu e gostou- ou não- dessa fic deixe uma prometo que eu respondo!


End file.
